Tambien las mujeres pueden
by neko-rouse-ichigo
Summary: Por que desde tiempo remotos los hombres son los que han llevado los pantalones, ya es tiempo de que alguien mas se los quite y aprenda bien a usarlos-fue un error estupido de mi parte-Me dolió lo que dijo-solo soi una traidora-bajo la mirada-lo se-
1. Chapter 1

Konoha, es el hogar de millones de ninjas, pero siendo ese un oficio muy peligroso marginaron a las mujeres confinándolas a trabajos más simples y nada "peligrosos" para tenerlas a salvo, entre ellos es el ser amas de casa, cocineras u enfermeras mas sin embargo no todas estaban de

acuerdo con eso, puesto que en esos tiempos habían nacido mujeres sumamente fuertes que querían tener la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo lo capases que eran de luchar igual o mejor que los hombres; y después de meses de discutir ese asunto tuvieron que armar una revolución en la que las mujeres al no ser dirigidas por las cuatro Kunoichis perdieron y de las lideres solo quedo una viva.

15 años después de ese suceso en el cual las mujeres se levantaron en armas sin poder lograr su objetivo todavía quedaba una revolucionaria que tenía un espíritu y una fuerza sobre humana a la cual encerraron días después de haber dado a luz por no desistir de su objetivo; la pequeña

niña fue separada de su madre y llevada a un orfanato, en el cual creció de la mano junto con tres niñas mas, que perdieron a sus madres en la revolución y sus padres murieron en misiones, asistieron a la misma escuela que todas las demás niñas; los varones asistían a una escueladiferente pues eran convertidos en ninjas, mientras las mujeres eran educadas para saber cocinar, lavar, cocer, etc.…

* * *

Cuatro sombras saltaban ágilmente del cuanto piso y caían paradas perfectamente equilibradas y comenzaban a correr en dirección a la prisión de Konoha pues entrarían como de costumbre para sacar a su sensei y entrenar.

¿?1: Corran recuerden que tan solo tenemos dos minutos para sacarla y cerrar el hoyo que siempre abrimos.

¿?2: No…no podemos…perder más tiempo.

¿?3: ¿Cuanto nos falta Sakura?

Sakura: No mucho por eso mismo debemos llegar lo más pronto posible.

¿?4: Ya tengo listo mi kunai para poder abrir.

Sakura: bien Tenten; Hinata ve al paso de todas.

Hinata: si…si Sakura.

Sakura: Ino prepara tu técnica de transferencia de cuerpo con el vigilante.

Ino: si.

Después de que su líder Sakura les diera las indicaciones y fuesen ejecutadas lograron penetrar a la cárcel en la cual ellas eran las únicas que habían podido entrar sin ser descubiertas desde hacía seis años atrás cuando comenzaron con su entrenamiento ninja; exactamente seis años atrás Sakura recibió una carta del Hokage diciendo que tenia edad suficiente para conocer a su madre, una vez que llego al "hogar" de su madre esta le entrego dos pergamino completamente llenos de técnicas ninja y una carta explicándole detalladamente con quien y como irían a buscarla para darles un regalo de vida, vital para el futuro de toda mujer en esa villa.

Sakura: listo, esta despejado Tenten empieza e hacer el hueco que Ino no soportara mucho la transferencia, Hinata mira 20 metros cuadrados a nuestro alrededor para saber nuestra posición.

Hinata: si…Sakura-Hinata activo el Byakugan y miro a su alrededor-esta despejado- dijo esta segundos antes de que Tenten acabara-.

Tenten: esto ya esta listo dile a Ino que regrese a su cuerpo-Sakura acento e hizo una seña a Ino para que regresara a su cuerpo y dejara al guardia inconciente.

Entraron corriendo a la celda de Tsunade para decirle que era hora de salir y las cuatro salieron en compañía de Tsunade hacia los campos de entrenamiento que utilizaban las rebeldes y que jamás lograron encontrar pues las valientes mujeres que existieron en ese entonces guardaron silencio hasta el final aun cuando eso podía costarles la vida.

Tsunade: bien espero que hayan dormido esta tarde por que no descansaran en toda la noche y en la mañana tampoco pues tienes sus clases "extras"-las cuatro niñas rieron ante el comentario por que ella consideraba que sus verdaderas clases eran las ninjas y las demás solo eran para aprender todo lo que debe saber una mujer en esa sociedad para no levantar sospechas de lo que hacían, pues era contra la ley que una mujer practicara lo que un hombre debía hacer-.

Sakura: ¿madre que es eso tan importante que tenias que decirnos?-cuestiono Sakura-

Hinata: es…es verdad… ¿que tenias que decirnos mama?-aun cuando no era madre mas que de Sakura Tenten, Hinata, e Ino la llamaban mama pues así la consideraban y ella las trataba a todas como a sus hijas-.

Tsunade: bueno…-hizo una pausa y suspiro-verán les explicare el por que las elegí a ustedes tres junto con mi hija.

Ino: y… ¿cual es ese por que?

Tsunade: por si no lo han notado ustedes cumplen el mismo día-las cuatro asintieron-y cada una de ustedes tienen un poder especial que las caracteriza, ustedes son mejores amigas desde siempre y las une una amistad irrompible-suspiro-es como la amistad que tuve yo con cada una de sus madres-en ese momento sucedió lo insólito, Tsunade comenzó a llorar al recordar a sus queridas amigas a las cuales siempre considero como sus hermanas-el día en que nacieron perdimos la guerra pues ese día las cuatro caímos en labor de parto y nosotras éramos las que encabezábamos la lucha y sin nuestras habilidades no pudieron tomar a torre del Hokage; recuerdo a la perfección el orden en el que nacieron, la primera fue Tenten, la segunda fue Ino, la tercera fue Hinata, y la ultima fue mi pequeña Sakura.

Empezamos todas a tener contracciones y siendo yo la única medico tuve que ser la ultima en dar a luz por que tenia que ayudarlas a ellas; una vez que terminaron fue mi turno e hice un clon de sombra pero me asegure que el clon no estuviera embarazado para no tener problemas y pudiera tener a mi hija; pero gaste mucha energía y chakra, después de que se recuperaron un poco yo estaba muy débil y como derrotaron a nuestras tropas encontraron el escondite en donde estábamos y nos vimos forzadas a escapar a este campo de entrenamiento junto con ustedes-las lagrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes en sus ojos pero esta vez no solo Tsunade lloraba si no que era acompañada de las cuatro

Kunoichis-ninguna de nosotras estábamos en condiciones de poder pelear, ellas tenían chakra y aunque pocas tenían energías, pero yo apenas podía mantener el equilibrio; decidieron que siendo yo la mas incapacitada me quedaría adentro con ustedes y ellas sellarían la entrada y pelarían afuera contra todos ellos y morir con dignidad, yo alegué que no tenían derecho a decidir pues yo era la líder y la madre de Ino me dijo que ya no más que desde ese momento ella era la que daba las ordenes, me entregaron dos pergaminos, uno de ellos estaba completamente lleno pero el

otro solo tenia la mitad escrita y me dijeron que el espacio en ese pergamino era el que yo debía llenar con mis conocimientos de técnicas y que esos rollos eran solo para ustedes pues tienen conocimientos que no existen mas que en su contenido; trate de detenerlas pero tu madre Hinata me golpeo en algunos puntos de chakra dejándome paralizada, ellas salieron corriendo del lugar sabiendo que ellos se aproximaban y no querían dar nuestra ubicación así que salieron, antes de que llegaran sellaron la entrada y comenzó una batalla violenta entre tres mujeres debilitadas por el embarazo y diez y seis mil ninjas y con solo el veinte porciento de sus fuerzas solo lograron matar a seis mil y dejar a tres mil mas heridos de gravedad.

Y pues que mas, tres días después de que murieron yo salí con ustedes y al día siguiente me encontraron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verme con cuatro niñas y se dieron cuenta de que todas nosotras dimos a luz el día de la batalla decisiva, me obligaron a contarles que es lo que

había pasado y así se enteraron de que ustedes llagaron al mismo tiempo y que no ganamos por que estábamos débiles y que tuvieron suerte que solo tuvieran el veinte de su energía y yo no pelee por que fui la que espero mas para dar a luz y gaste mucho chakra; querían matarme por

traidora pero yo quería que ustedes supieran la verdad y herí lo mas grande que tienen los hombres-sonrío-su orgullo; diciendo que eran unos cobardes por querer matar a una mujer debilitada por el parto y temer a que me revelara contra ellos. Se sintieron tan humillados que decidieron perdonarme la vida pero iría a prisión.

Sakura: supongo que fue una gran perdida la tuya al ver a tus mejores amigas muertas y saber que pudiste haberlas ayudado.

Tsunade: si que lo fue pero tuve que superarlo aunque si les soy sincera aun las extraño mucho y ustedes son todo lo que me queda y por que las quiero, no puedo soportar que ustedes que tienen el talento de un ninja prodigio se les niegue la oportunidad de mejorar y darse a conocer al mundo.

Las cuatro niñas saltaron encima de ella y la abrazaron para después dedicarse a comenzar con su entrenamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade admiraba el rostro de las últimas Kunoichis existentes en el mundo; todos los días reflexionaba que después de todo no se lamentaba que sus amigas se sacrificaran para que ellas cinco vivieran, pues después de todo si hubiese muerto no las tendría enfrente de ella.

Tsunade:-se acerco alas niñas y las zarandeó para que se despertasen-despierten hoy es su ultimo día de escuela.

Sakura: mmm...un ratito más-se quejo sin abrir los ojos-.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino: si un ratito más-dijeron al unísono-.

Tsunade: ¡LEVÁNTENSE YA!-grito haciendo que todas ellas dieran un brinco y se les fuera el sueño-.

Ino: ¿porque nos levantas tan temprano?, las clases empiezan en dos horas-bostezó-.

Tsunade: porque tienen que prepararse pues tengo un plan para que entren ala escuela ninja.

Tenten: pero, ¿es eso posible?; digo somos mujeres, ¿acaso esa escuela no esta prohibida para nosotras?

Sakura: conociendo a mí madre ya ha pensado en eso.

Tsunade: pues si en la hora que estuvieron dormidas lo pensé.

Hinata: y…y que es lo que aremos para…para poder entrar.

Tsunade: como les dije las mujeres terminan su escuela teniendo 15 años pero los hombres la terminan a los 16 pues a esa edad deben de empezar a relacionarse con el sexo opuesto y enamorarse; y aprovecharemos la oportunidad; ya que ustedes tienen habilidades impresionantes llegaran desciendo que son jovencitos que vienen de Suna para estudiar en la academia de Konoha y pasar desapercibidas.

Sakura: y como pasaremos desapercibidas.

Tenten: ¿a que te refieres con eso Sakura?

Ino: si yo no le veo el inconveniente.

Hinata: ni…ni yo…además si es fácil entrar y salir de una cárcel en la cual nadie antes ha podido entrar…esto será muy fácil.

Sakura: ¿es que no se han dado cuenta?

Tsunade: ¿que es lo que le vez de mal a mi plan?

Sakura: no esta mal solo quiero que aclares como aremos.

Tsunade: se pondrán ropa de hombre y presentaran el examen.

Sakura: aun con ropa de hombre será muy notorio que somos mujeres.

Ino: y como estas tan segura.

Tenten: además no será difícil convivir con muchos hombres, somos fuertes sabremos ganarnos nuestro lugar.

Sakura:-suspiro resignada-como no lo han notado se los diré, tenemos el busto demasiado crecido y cintura pequeña, sin mencionar que nuestro cabello es largo, nuestras facciones faciales son mas finas manos delgadas y cuerpos sin músculos y eso es demasiado raro por la fuerza que tenemos; y otro punto, como se explicara la ausencia de cuatro niñas y la llegada de cuatro niños que llegan el día en que desaparecemos.

Tsunade: "ellas serán mucho mejores que nosotras y muestra de eso es la facilidad con que Sakura se dio cuenta de que mi plan tenia fallos"-pensó mientras sonreía con orgullo al ser la maestra de tan buenas Kunoichis-su ausencia no será notoria pues yo tengo cuatro títeres que tomaran su forma con mi jutsu.

Hinata: y…y no será difícil nuestro examen…que…que tal si lo reprobamos.

Ino: yo e tenido la oportunidad de ver a los niños pelear y solo hay cuatro ninjas buenos pero no nos superan, es mas nosotras tenemos mas fuerzas que ellos-sonrío altiva-.

Sakura: ¿y el problema de nuestra figura?

Tsunade: con la ropa que les tengo preparada no se notara la forma de su cuerpo y se vera incrementada su musculatura; en cuanto al cabello tienen dos opciones, o se lo cortan, o lo enrollan y usan un gorro para ocultarlo.

Sakura: hay dos problemas mas, uno mi cabello es único y es de color rosa, y dos que identidades tendemos.

Tsunade: el gorro ocultara tu cabello y los papeles ya los tengo preparados y como son huérfanas por así decirlo porque yo soy su madre tendrán que hacerse pasar por huérfanos entrenados para ambu.

Sakura:-Tsunade le extendió unos documentos y comenzó a leerlos-esto explica el porque decidimos terminar los estudios aquí; y nos as dado nombres que son: Kurei, Hitaru, Ikoru y Kishimaru.

Tsunade: así es, Kurei será el nombre de Sakura, Hitaru será Hinata, Ikoru será Ino, y Kishimaru será Tenten. A las tres de la tarde tendrán que presentarse para ver si aprueban el examen, pero no utilicen sus habilidades únicas a menos que estén perdiendo la batalla.

Tenten: Pero no será extraño que tengamos poderes parecidos a las cuatro.

Tsunade: Yo ya tengo cuartadas perfectas para eso no se preocupen.

Hinata:-tenia a el gusanito de la duda desde ya hacia mucho tiempo y no se resistió a preguntar-Tsunade-llamo-¿Por qué nunca escapaste de la cárcel?

Tsunade:-sonrío con amargura-por que si escapaba tenia la posibilidad de irme con ustedes, pero en cualquier lugar al que fuéramos nos encontrarían, aunque tendría la posibilidad de irme yo sola pero no podría vivir sin ustedes.

Hinata: entiendo.

Tsunade: solo quiero decirles que si se enamoran de alguien disimulen lo mas que puedan y no pierdan la cabeza con ese niño, a y por cierto Hinata tomo seguridad de ti misma y no tartamudees no hables entrecortadamente-ellas asintieron-¡DIOS, MIREN LA HORA YA DEBO DE REGRESAR AL IGUAL QUE USTEDES!, pues ya so las cinco de la mañana y tienen una hora para prepararse para la escuela-se levanto-por cierto feliz cumpleaños niñas-sonrío, y las cuatro corrieron y la abrazaron-.

Las cinco salieron corriendo pues pronto saldría el sol y las dejaría expuestas a la vista de todos. Como siempre hicieron la misma maniobra que hacen cuando sacan a Tsunade, para poder meterla nuevamente y escapar sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Llegaron sin ninguna complicación y se metieron a la ducha una por una pues compartían una habitación y solo tenían un baño y después de todo después de una larga noche el la cual sudaron por el entrenamiento se lo tenían bien merecido.

Se arreglaron el cabello, se maquillaron, se vistieron con sus ropas más bonitas pues si seria su último día como mujeres en un año lo gozarían.

Tras un buen rato de arreglarse tocaron su puerta indicándoles que debían salir para irse a la escuela; salieron corriendo para evitar la congestión en la entrada y llegar si arruinar sus ropas y demás, una vez afuera ellas empezaron a entablar conversación.

Sakura: estas horas debemos disfrutarlas al máximo.

Hinata: tienes razón además no podremos ser nosotras mismas en un buen tiempo.

Tenten: espero que entrar e la escuela con los chicos tenga algo bueno aparte de los estudios.

Ino: eso tenlo por seguro…-se quedo embobada viendo a cuatro apuestos jóvenes que caminaban el contrario de ellas-.

Sakura: que pasa Ino parece que viste a un fantasma.

Ino:-aun contemplando la bella vista-aun fantasma no, pero si a cuatro ángeles caídos del cielo-las cuatro pararon en seco ante lo mencionado-.

Tenten: ¿de que hablas Ino?

Ino: miren al frente de ustedes.

Hinata: Ino esos no son ángeles-dijo Hinata embelesada con os jóvenes-son dioses.

Sakura: totalmente de acuerdo-vio como empezaban a mirarlas-o no, nos están mirando y vienen hacia nosotras, ¿Qué hacemos?

Todas quedaron totalmente sorprendidas ante la última pregunta pues Sakura siempre estuvo tranquila y era la primera vez que mostraba nerviosismo, aun que ellas estaban iguales o peor que Sakura.

Ino: tenemos que caminar nuevamente y actúen naturales, que digo en esta situación no podría actuar para nada normal.

Sakura:-vio el momento en el que estaban entrando y decidió ponerle un alto, suspiro y volvió a su estado de tranquilidad y cambio su rostro de nerviosismo por uno de seguridad-recuerden la regla #25, un shinobi no muestra sus emociones sea cual sea la situación, porque las emociones son una debilidad y las debilidades nublan el juicio y la mente.

Tenten: tienes razón después de todo conviviremos con ellos un muy buen tiempo y debemos mantener las apariencias.

Hinata: ti…tienes razón de…debemos tra…tranquilizarnos.

Ino: Hinata que te pasa ya no tartamudeabas, vamos recupera tu compostura.

Sakura: relajen el rostro, respiren profundo y caminemos nuevamente retomando una conversación.

Todas: hai

* * *

Naruto: por fin vamos a salir de la academia y seremos ninjas de verdad, ¡de veras!-exclamo el rubio de ojos azules muy animadamente-.

Sasuke: hmp-expreso el joven de cabellos azabache-

Sai: tan expresivo como siempre, no Sasuke.

Neji: ya cállate que tú no eres el más sincero de todos, señor sonrisas falsas.

Sai: mmm...creo que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo esta mañana.

Naruto: ¡OH! Por dios, miren a esos bombones que vienen hacia nosotros.

Sasuke: ¿de que hablas dobe?-regreso a ver a donde veía Naruto. Y su vista fue deslumbrada por una hermosa pelirrosa de cabello largo, cuerpo de guitarra, cara angelical y ojos esmeralda en los cuales se podría nacer, crecer y morir con tan solo verlos unos segundos-"demonios Sasuke piensa con la cabeza fría no te dejes llevar" hmp.

Sai: la rubia es bellísima.

Neji: la castaña no se queda atrás.

Naruto: la morena es muy bonita, pero, la pelirrosa es un ángel caído y mejor vamos a saludarlas antes de que ese ángel se regrese al cielo.

Sasuke:-vio como ellas dejaban de caminar hacia ellos y paraban, se pusieron a hablar y una que otra parecía nerviosa y su ángel estaba que explotaba de nervios y de un segundo a otro su expresión cambio de nerviosismo a serenidad y les dijo algo alo que ellas asentaron y también se tranquilizaron y de un segundo a otro y comenzaban su marcha hacia ellos como si nada-"si no fueran mujeres pensaría que siguieron la regla #25, un shinobi no muestra sus emociones sea cual sea la situación, porque las emociones son una debilidad y las debilidades nublan el juicio y la mente".

Ellas se acercaban a cada paso y Naruto ya había tomado la decisión de presentarse ante los "bombones" como había osado llamarlas.

Ya estaban casi totalmente interceptados por ellas.

Naruto:-se puso en su camino y ellas dejaron de caminar, los demás se pusieron detrás de Naruto-hola ángel, mi nombre es Naruto-dijo dando un paso para quedar frente a Sakura-.

Sakura:-se dio cuenta de que a Hinata le había gustado ese joven que decía llamarse Naruto-mi nombre no es ángel-dijo tranquilamente pero insinuando que no la molestara, cosa que le hizo gracia al Uchiha pero no lo demostró-.

Naruto:-vio que ella quería dar un paso mas la detuvo con otra pregunta-entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y el de tus bellas amigas?

Sakura:-suspiro-mi nombre es Sakura y ellas son Hinata, Ino y Tenten-dijo señalando a cada una de ellas-ahora déjanos pasar porque estorbas-dijo con un tono fulminante-.

Naruto: mmm, así me gustan ardientes como el fuego, ellos son…-dijo sonriendo-.

Sakura:-giro su cabeza de lado para ver a sus amigas por en sima de su hombro, sonrío con supremacía y enseguida ellas comprendieron que Sakura daría uno de sus pequeños "espectáculos" con el joven engreído y sonrieron de la misma manera que ella-.

Sasuke, Neji, Sai: "estas se tren algo entre manos, espero que Naruto se de cuente a tiempo y se salve de una posible humillación"

Sakura:-se giro hacia Naruto, en su mirada apareció un brillo de malicia y camino hasta quedar a centímetros de el, coloco un dedo bajo su barbilla y acerco su rostro a su oído de el-si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar-volvió a alejar su rostro para quedar frente a frente y deslizo su dedo dejando caer su barbilla.

Naruto comenzó a balbucear y se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Neji y Sai, mientas que Sasuke solo puso su cara de indiferencia aunque a los cuatro les impresiono el modo tan seductor que empleo Sakura para burlarse de el, después de todo con ese tono cualquiera caería.

Sakura:-hizo una señal con la cabeza y sus tres acompañantes pasaron de largo junto a los jóvenes a los que habían catalogado como ángeles pero no sin quitar la sonrisa de burla por lo ocurrido, Tenten separo al lado de Neji e Ino al lado de Sai mientras que Sakura seguía frente a Naruto que no salía del shock, las tres pusieron si dedo bajo la barbilla de los respectivos chicos y la subieron para cerrarles la boca-en boca cerrada no entran moscas, para la otra aprende del moreno con destellos azules y mantente a raya a menos de que seamos nosotras las que te hablamos-quitaron su dedo de sus barbillas y los pasaron de largo volviendo a platicar de dios sabe que-.

Sasuke:-no cabía de la risa por sus adentros ante el suceso-supongo que ninguno se esperaba esa reacción por parte de las niñas, ¿verdad?

Naruto:-molesto-¡cállate baka!

Sasuke: no me calles dobe, ¿bueno que esperan?, ¿Qué regresen y los humillen nuevamente? vámonos ya que por culpa de ustedes nos hemos retrasado bastante solo nos quedan cinco minutos para llegar.

Neji: corramos entonces.


	3. Chapter 3

Todas: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Hinata: Nun…ca. Ja, ja, ja…pensé ja, ja que esto ja, ja seria tan divertido.

Tenten: es verdad Sakura esto fue genial no puedo creer que los hayas domado tan fácilmente.

Ino: si esto es igual que en la academia será muy fácil ganar respeto.

Sakura: no Ino estos truquitos no los podremos usar en la academia.

Ino: ¿Por qué? Si son tan divertidos.

Sakura: porque haya seremos hombres y no podremos seducirlos para hacerlos quedar en ridículo.

Hinata: valla Sakura tu si que tienes suerte…-bajo la mirada-mira que gustarle tanto aun niño que se te acerco para hablarte y por mas que le insinuaste que no te interesaba el seguía insistiendo.

Sakura:-se giro para quedar frente a ella-Hinata no te sientas mal por que ese niño no te hizo caso, yo se que a ti te gusto pero a mi no,-se sonrojo-a mi me gusto el moreno.

Ino:-se puso triste-ah que gusto.

Tenten:-puso su mano en el hombro de Ino-tranquila.

Sakura:-noto el cambia de su otra amiga-no Ino no me gusto el de piel pálida me gusto el que tenia los reflejos azulados-volvió a sonrojarse-si quieren gustarle a los niños no aflojen fácil, a ellos les gustan los retos-todas asintieron-.

Tenten:-feliz-que bueno que a ustedes les gustara uno diferente por que a mi me gusto el castaño de ojos perla.

Sakura: un momento ¡que tonta soy!

Hinata: de que hablas Sakura.

Sakura: demonios por hacer ese "espectáculo" no me di cuenta.

Todas menos Sakura:-ya enojadas por no comprender las incoherencias que Sakura decía-¿DE QUE?-gritaron enfurecidas-.

Sakura: ¡hay! Que escandalosas,-suspiro-de que ese joven tenia los mismos ojos que Hinata.

Todas:-se regresaron a ver-¿y que tiene eso de raro?

Sakura: "demonios no captan" de que mamá nos dijo que en Konoha existe el único pariente de Hinata y es ese joven, de eso estoy mas que segura.

Ino: Sakura crees que ellos sepan algo de la guerra de 15 años atrás.

Tenten: no lo creo.

Hinata: ¿Por qué no? Es un suceso importante en la historia de Konoha en el que murieron muchas personas dejando a niños sin sus familias.

Sakura: tienes razón es un suceso importante pero fue echo por mujeres y lo mas seguro es que no lo sepan o que les hayan modificado la historia como mas les convenía.

Tenten: miren la hora nos queda solo un minuto para llegar a tiempo.

Sakura: este será el mejor día de nuestras vida tiene de todo, romance, comedia, y aventura.

Ino: una carera para ver quien llega primero.

Todas: en sus marcas, listas, fuera-salieron corriendo a la máxima velocidad-.

En menos de un minuto estaban las cuatro en la escuela, llegaron al mismo tiempo y sin sudar una gota.

Pasaron un día "normal" hablando de lo emocionante que seria poder ser entrenadas por ninjas de elite, aunque seguramente los superarían en cuanto pasara el primer mes. Salieron normales y desapercibidas ante todos pues quien pensaría que aun existen unas kunoichis que tenían el plan de infiltrarse un la escuela ninja.

Salieron a las 2 de la tarde y se dirigieron rápidamente al campo de entrenamiento para cambiarse.

Sakura: Hinata, ponte esta ropa, Ino tu esta y Tenten esta, yo me pondré esta otra-cada una se cambio y escondieron su cabello como les indico Tsunade-bien ya que estamos listas, es decir listos.

Todas comenzaron a reír después de todo Sakura nunca perdía su sentido del humor y aun cuando se comportara indiferente con muchas personas, con las que quería y conocía como para tener la suficiente confianza, hablaba siempre con un tono dulce el cual te embriaga y de sus ojos sale un brillo hermoso en el cual pierdes la noción del tiempo.

Hinata: Sakura y que aremos con nuestras voces.

Sakura: eso ya esta resuelto con este liquido las cambiaremos a unas mas graves-saco unos frascos pequeños con un liquido color azul-solo tómenselo y hablaran como niños pero solo si li desean pues después de todos no podremos estar sin ser niñas y en un momento deberemos de cambiar de forma-le entrego uno a cada una y se lo tomaron-.

Tenten: esto es genial nuestras voces cambiaron-dijo hablando-

Ino: si cambiaron pero no del todo.

Sakura: eso es por que solo necesitamos que se escuchen como las de un niño no que sean otras.

Hinata: eso debe ser para que nosotras nos podamos reconocer mutuamente.

Tenten: ya veo.

Ino: Sakura nos quedan 30 minutos, será mejor que nos vallamos para tener tiempo de entregarle los papeles al Hokage e irnos a inscribir a la escuela y posiblemente nos toque un oponente digno de nosotras.

Sakura: tienes razón debemos irnos para registrarnos y entregar el informe a el Hokage, además yo también quiero tener un oponente decente-sonrío con supremacía al igual que las otras tres, Sakura tomo los papeles y una carta salio de estos- esperen que es esto.

Tenten: deberías leerlo podría se algo para nosotras y no para el Hokage.

Hinata: ella tiene razón si es para nosotras seria fatal que se lo diéramos al Hokage por equivocación.

Sakura: tranquilas ya había pensado en eso la leeré en voz alta para que todas escuchen.-saco la carta y comenzó a leer-.

Carta: queridas niñas.

Olvide decirles que tenían su historia como niños y por si alguien les pregunta ustedes son huérfanos y no saben que día nacieron solo que tienen 15 años, su historia es prácticamente igual saben lo que ocurrió hace 15 años sobre la revolución de las mujeres y sus tías fueron las famosas cuatro Kunoichis, sus padres fueron obligados a asesinar a sus mamas con sus propias manos porque no desistieron de su cometido, y lo mas importante ustedes dirán que sus verdaderas identidades son sus primas pero ellas no lo saben y la razón por la que se enteraron fue que le padre de Sakura les dejo una carta diciéndoles toda la verdad; no obstante recuerden que los jefes de los clanes y de ambu y ambu raíz fueron obligados a asesinar a sus esposas si no abandonaban la guerra, pero las únicas que murieron fueron las de ustedes y la del clan Uchiha, la de uno de los hermanos Hyuga, la de una de los capitanes ambu y la del 4° Hokage, y que todas las demás murieron en manos de otos ninjas y que saben que solo existe una de las cuatro.

Con amor Tsunade.

Ino: bien ahora que sabemos nuestra "nueva historia" vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Sakura: solo hay que activar los títeres-se acercaron y se posicionaron frente a cuatro títeres hicieron sellos con las manos y estos tomaron vida transformándose en ya estamos listas vámonos.

Tenten: y como funcionan no podemos dejarlas aquí.

Sakura: tranquila ellas se moverán como nosotras y cuando les sea necesario hablar abra una conexión de oído-vista y dirán lo que nosotras les ordenemos.

Las ocho "personas" salieron del campo subterráneo y las cuatro "niñas" se fueron por un lado mientras que las otras se fueron a la torre a presentarse con el Hokage.

* * *

En la torre del Hokage.

Toc, Toc.

3° Hokage: pase-dijo rotundo dando la indicación para que entrasen tres jóvenes-.

Sakura: buenas tardes Hokage-sama-dijo respetuosa-venimos de…

3° Hokage: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Tenten:-se enojo por el maltrato-hmp, "engreído".

Sakura: a eso voy venimos de Suna para convertirnos en ninjas de Konoha como nuestros padres-le extendió los papeles falsos que les dio Tsunade-aquí están nuestros papales.

3° Hokage: su estancia aquí es denegada, no tiene parientes aquí así que no pueden quedarse "seria peligroso pues esos ojos solo son provenientes de unas familias y esa ya están extintas de no ser por Neji, y las hijas de las cuatro"-sonrío triunfante-.

Sakura:-sonrío con satisfacción-se equivoca yo si lo tengo.

3° Hokage:-quito su sonrisa- explícate jovencito.

Sakura: en esta aldea esta cautiva mi tía la cual es mi única pariente y tiene la custodia de nosotros cuatro y nuestras primas.

3° Hokage: eso es imposible por que no tenemos enserada a una…mujer-dijo lo último pausado porque le cayó en cuenta de quien estaban ablando-tú…tú eres sobrino de Tsunade.

Sakura:-asintió-si ella es mi tía y como ya e cumplido 15 años al igual que ellos ya podemos vivir en la misma ciudad que ella.

3° Hokage: ¿Qué saben sobre el porque de su arresto?-pregunto preocupado por la respuesta-.

Sakura: todo.

3° Hokage: ¿Qué es todo?, y ¿Cómo se enteraron?

Sakura: mi padre me dejo una carta que se me fue entregada hace unos días el murió el día de la revolución de las mujeres, fue obligado asesinar a mi madre y sus padres de ellos a sus esposas si no desertaban y como ve ellas están muertas por luchar por lo que querían; pero mas importante sabemos que nuestras tías son las grandes cuatro kunoichis de Konoha las ultimas y solo queda viva mi tía, no obstante sabemos de la orden dada por usted de que los jefes de los clanes mas poderosos y los lideres de ambu y ambu raíz exigieran a sus esposas que desertaran y si no lo hacían las mataran, sabemos que los únicos que lo hicieron fueron los clanes Uchiha, uno de los hermanos Hyuga, el de ambu raíz y el 4° Hokage. Mientras que nuestras tías dieron a luz el ultimo día de la guerra a nuestras cuatro primas y aun así tres de ellas pelearon dejando a Tsunade a cargo de las bebes aun contra su propia voluntad, aun en su estado mataron a miles de hombres entre ellos a los asesinos de sus esposas, después de tres días ella salio y ustedes la capturaron, la separaron de las bebes y la encerraron.-espeto dejando muy aturdido por el relato-.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenooo qui esta el sig. capitulo, perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografia :D prometo que los demas capitulos no las tendran o por lo menos intentare que no las tengan.

:D es el primer comentario que agoo aquii... U.U y les agradeceria muxo los reviews =D som mi mayor fuente de inspiracion.

Sin mas que decirles aquii les dejo la historia :D

l

l

l

V

* * *

3° Hokage:-no tuvo más opción que dejarlos quedarse-podrán quedarse pero prometan que no le dirán a nadie esto.

Sakura:-sonrío con supremacía, y sus amigas se dieron cuente de que el juego comenzaba de nuevo solo que un poco diferente-usted no esta en posición de pedir promesas, después de todo el que nada debe nada teme no es así Hokage-sama-dijo con burla en su tono de voz-así que decida si nos quedamos o no porque el examen empieza en diez minutos.

3° Hokage:-suspiro resignado no había podido hacerles prometer quedarse callados y si no los dejaba quedarse tendría por seguro que hablarían y otra vez habría una rebelión-pueden quedarse, solo retírense de mi vista.

Salieron de lo mas contentas habían ganado nuevamente gracias los juegos que hacia Sakura con la mente humana, eso era todo si te enfrentabas a ella no eran necesarios los golpes solo las palabras.

Llegaron corriendo pero no con la velocidad que las caracterizaba para que el oponente que les tocara se confiara y así tener ventaja sobre el.

Tenten: sabes, no quiero que ese don tuyo desaparezca es buenísimo y muy entretenido.

Ino: es verdad nunca pensé que eso funcionara con el Hokage si que fue todo un espectáculo.

Hinata: yo tampoco me lo esperaba, no sabia que manipularas la situación con solo saber que es lo que no le conviene a la otra persona.

Sakura: lo se además no nos comprometimos a nada por que al final no lo prometimos.

Ino: y eso que nosotras perdíamos mas si el se negaba.

Sakura: si y no, el de cierta forma perdía mas pues si los jóvenes se enteraran de que solo tres mujeres mataron a millones de hombres y dejaron muchos mas heridos de gravedad tan solo con el veinte porciento de su energía después de dar a luz seria una devastadora noticia destruyendo lo mas grande que tiene un hombre.

Tenten: y ¿Qué es eso tan grande que destruiríamos?

Sakura: su orgullo-sonrío-imagínense como se sentirían sabiendo que tres mujeres hicieron todo eso y los grandes hombres solo las vencieron por montoneros y que estaban débiles.

Hinata: si seria todo un espectáculo verlos traumatizados.

Pararon al legar a un gran recinto en el cual había mesa de inscripción en donde tendrían que poner su nombre.

Ino: adelante no se estarán acobardándose, ¿verdad?

Tenten: tomo el rostro de Ino con una mano y o giro para que viera quienes se estaban inscribiendo-mira quienes son.

Sakura: supongo que ellos participaran.

Hinata: yo no quiero pelear con ninguno de ellos.

Ino: ya somos dos.

Tenten: yo tampoco.

Sakura: ¡hey! que les pasa sea el que sea tendremos que pelear y vencerlos "aun cuando nos pese tendremos que enfrentarnos al oponente que ellos dispongan solo espero que a ninguna nos toque con ellos"

Ino: ¿Qué esperamos entonces?

Tenten: ¡SI!, adelante.

Sakura:-sonrío-"se ve que están muy animadas" espero que mantengas ese animo en batalla y mas si paleas con el primo de Hinata.

Hinata: yo solo espero no enfrentarme con Naruto.

Ino: -comenzaron a caminar juntas-solo quiero preguntarles una cosa, ¿cuales eran nuestros nombres?

Sakura:-aun caminando-era de esperarse-suspiro-son Kurei, Hitaru, Ikoru y Kishimaru.

Hinata: ya lo recuerdo el mió es Hitaru.

Tenten: el mío es Kishimaru.

Ino: el mío es Ikoru.

Sakura: si, y como es de esperarse el mío es Kurei.

Caminaron hasta llegar al puesto de inscripción y apuntaron sus nombres para después entrar u parase junto a los demás candidatos, ellos eran 20 jóvenes mas y con ellas se juntaban las 24 personas, un hombre alto de cabello negro y un traje ridículo color verde se paro en medio del campo y comenzó a gritar emocionando a un jovencito peinado y vestido casi de la misma forma que el.

Guy: el combate comenzara en un momento, así que enciendan su llama de la juventud.

Lee: si Guy-sensei que la llama de la juventud.

Naruto:-comenzó a ver a Lee-este es un idiota.

Sasuke: por lo menos sabes que existe alguien que se parece a ti-sonrío arrogante-.

Sakura:-le dio un codazo a Tenten-miren ahí están ellos.

Hinata: ahí esta Naruto.

Tenten: y también esta su amigo el castaño.

Ino: y el pelinegro.

Sakura: si que las flecharon-sonrío-.

Ino: y nos vas a decir que a ti no te gusta el moreno con destellos azules.

Sakura: y que lo digas, cupido nos hizo una mala jugada.

Hinata: por algo es hombre.

Tenten: venga Hinata por fin agarraste confianza en ti misma mira que hablar como si nunca hubieras sido tímida eso es un muy buen cambio.

Hinata:-se sonrojo ante su comentario-si supongo que si cambie-comenzaron a reír todas-.

Guy:-dijo el nombre de el primer joven que pelearía solo faltaba decir el segundo-el siguiente es Kurei.

Sasuke: "¿Kurei?, jamás había escuchado ese nombre en la aldea".

Sakura:-dejo de reír al igual que las demás y se puso seria-bueno demostrare lo que valgo como "hombre"-recalco la ultima palabra en tono de burla y sonrío sacándoles una sonrisa a sus compañeras-.

Ninja 1: bien empecemos ya tengo ganas de vencerlo.

Sakura: hmp, lo que digas, después de todo perro que ladra no muerde- dijo enfureciéndolo-.

Guy: empiecen-ordeno-.

Ninja 1: te arrepentirás por burlarte de mí-comenzó a lanzar golpes sin poder dar uno solo pues ella los esquivaba-eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, que no haces más que esquivar pareces una niña.

Hinata, Tenten e Ino quedaron petrificadas sabían muy bien que Sakura odiaba que utilizaran a las mujeres como insultos.

Sakura:-se enfureció por lo que dijo y se dijo que terminaría con el lo mas rápido por hablador-dejaría que esta batalla durase mas tiempo para que o quedaras en ridículo, pero como has pecado de hablador-apareció detrás de el con una velocidad impresionante y con el borde de su mano lo golpeo en la nuca para dejarlo inconciente-para la próxima recuerda que tu madre es mujer y tenle mas respeto a las mujeres.

Sasuke: "esa mirada de seguridad es la misma que tenia esa niña" "que piensas Sasuke, es imposible que ella pelee porque es mujer"-se regaño mentalmente-.

Guy: en este joven brilla una gran llama de la juventud "este niño ladra poco y muerde demasiado y lo mas interesante es que es la primer vez que lo veo al igual que a sus tres acompañantes".

Hinata:-vio como Sakura llegaba y se posicionaba a un costado de ella-Sakura eso fue muy rápido no crees que fuiste muy imprudente de tu parte.

Sakura: no Hinata, tenía que acabar o sacaría mis verdaderas habilidades y eso seria muy malo.

Ino: no sabía que con una simple frase perdieras el control tan rápido.

Sakura: nunca perdí el control, pero tenemos que darnos a respetar desde ahorita para que no nos molesten en la escuela.

Tenten: es verdad todas tendremos que acabar con ellos lo mas rápido posible.

Sakura: pero sin mostrar habilidades únicas.

Los demás combates pasaron y algunos duraron mucho y otros apenas unos minutos, Tenten, Ino y Hinata tuvieron los combates más rápidos y para fortuna suya no pelearon con ninguno de los jóvenes apuestos, pero estos no les quitaron los ojos de encima pues les intrigaba las habilidades de esos jóvenes nuevos pues sus combates terminaban demasiado rápido y no mostraban ninguna habilidad especial, Neji presto suma atención al joven de nombre Hitaru pues su posición de batalla era el de los Hyuga y eso le intrigo pues el sabia que el era el ultimo de los Hyuga pero después de recordar a la niña que humillo a Naruto recordó que era acompañado de una jovencita de ojos perla y eso le pareció aun mas extraño, Sasuke solo le tomo importancia a el primer combate y al suyo pues le intrigo la frase que hizo enfadar a Kurei y su contestación, después de todo esos insultos eran comunes y su contestación fue como si le molestara que usaran e las mujeres como insultos. De ahí nada fue fuera de lo normal pues a ellos sus batallas se les complicaron más pero al final las pasaron y de los veinticuatro solo 12 quedaron.

Guy: bien su llama de la juventud no se apago y fueron los ganadores de sus combates, en un momento Kakashi les dará su pero como fueron el doble de los anteriores tendrán que compartir habitaciones.

Sakura:-sintió un escalofrío calarle la espalda-te…tenemos que compartir habitación-dijo en un susurro para que solo sus amigas escucharan lo que decía-.

Hinata:-todas sintieron el mismo escalofrío al escuchar que compartirían habitación-Sakura yo pensé que solo vendríamos a estudiar y que dormiríamos en nuestras casas-dijo susurrando también-.

Tenten: es verdad no podemos dormir en la misma habitación que un niño es…eso pone en riesgo nuestra operación.

Ino: como piensas en nuestra operación si no lo han notado nos dividirán en grupos de 6 el primer ganador compartirá habitación con el séptimo ganador y así sucesivamente-ambas susurraban de la misma forma que Hinata y Sakura-.

Sakura: eso es verdad y si no me equivoco yo quedare con Sasuke, Hinata con Naruto, Tenten con Neji e Ino con Sai-dijo con mucha preocupación en su voz-.

Hinata: esto es critico es demasiado para mi no se si podré fingir todo el tiempo.

Sakura: no te preocupes no será todo el tiempo solo en los entrenamiento y cuando duermas y veré lo posible para que estemos lejos de ellos el tiempo restante de los días; "el único inconveniente que tendríamos seria cuando nos duchemos" cuando se bañen pónganle seguro a ala puerta si no es que quieren mostrarle su figura a ellos.

Ino: pues…

Sakura: ¡Ino! No digas estupideces-dijo en voz baja pero en un tono considerablemente molesto-.

Ino: tranquila es solo una broma.

Tenten: ustedes no cambian.

Hinata: por lo menos nunca nos aburrimos.

* * *

Debo advertirles que sin reviews no abra mas fic por que entonces eso significaria que no les a gustado T.T

todo escritor por mas malo que sea necesita la inspiracion de las personas, sin

los comentarios al escritor o editor U.U

nada es lo mismo

asi que yo se

que tienes

ganas de

dar click

aqui

l

l

l

V =D


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi: bien las parejas de habitación quedaron así: Kurei con Sasuke, Hitaru con Naruto, Kishimaru con Neji, Ikoru con Sai, Shikamaru con Lee y Shino con Kiba-se acerco a cada uno de ellos y les dio una llave-esta llave es maestra pero solo para la habitación de ustedes.

Guy: bien ahora que tienen su numero de habitación retírense y lleven sus cosas a su nueva casa.

Todos salieron dispersados por su lado Shikamaru, Lee, Shino y Kiba se fueron juntos y los demás se fueron con su grupo.

Kakashi: oye Guy, ¿alguna vez habías visto a esos niños?

Guy: no a mi también se me hizo extraño pero al final si presentaron l examen es por algo, dentro de unos días tengo una audiencia con el Hokage y ahí le preguntare quienes son y porque están aquí.

* * *

Con Sakura y las demás.

Hinata: ¿crees que se hayan dado cuenta del engaño?

Sakura: no lo se, pero creo que sospechan algo se que no de que somos niñas pero algo sospechan así que no hay que llamar la atención.

Ino: Sakura esto se nos complico bastante, mas de lo que esperábamos.

Tenten: además ellos nos gustan y si nos ponemos celosas, ¿como actuaremos?

Sakura: no se dejan llevar por sus emociones, además nosotras le llevaremos ventaja a cualquiera pues sabremos sus gustos y disgustos.

Hinata: es verdad hay que ser positivas.

Tenten: que tal si vamos a visitar a Tsunade para contarle lo que paso.

Ino: ¿y no levantare sospechas?

Sakura: no por que somos niños no niñas, además que tiene de malo que vallamos a visitarla si ella tiene la custodia de nosotras, o que ¿acaso no es nuestra mamá?

Todas: no claro que no, ella es nuestra mamá.

Sakura: bien, vamos por nuestras cosas a campo, las llevamos a nuestras habitaciones y vamos a ver a mamá a la cárcel-ellas asintieron y siguieron su camino-.

Naruto: estos sujetos son raros mira que decir que su madre esta en prisión, eso no es nada normal.

Neji:-los cuatro estaban espiando detrás de una cerca- a mi el que me intriga es Hitaru estoy seguro que tiene descendencia Hyuga.

Sai: lo mas extraño es que todos ellos terminaron demasiado rápido sus batallas y todos quedaron noqueados.

Sasuke: algo me dice que estos tienen algo que ver con las niñas que se burlaron de ustedes.

Naruto: están loco baka como se te ocurre semejante estupidez.

Sasuke: por lo menos yo salí librado de la pequeña humillación que les hicieron.

Neji: y que lo digas, pero Sasuke tiene razón en la mañana entre las niñas estaba una de ojos perlados.

Sai: valla después de todo no eres el último Hyuga por que a leguas se nota que Hitaru tiene ojos iguales a los tuyos.

Naruto:-estaba total mente mareado por lo que decían-haber, espérense que no estoy entendiendo nada y ya me marearon.

Sasuke: si serás en dobe-suspiro-como te explico sin que te confundas, mira se supone que Neji es el ultimo de su clan al igual que yo-Naruto asintió- pero en la mañana que nos encontramos con las niñas una de ellas tenia unos ojos parecidos a los de Neji y hoy en el combate vimos a ese tal Hitaru con ojos del mismo color.

Naruto: y eso que tiene que ver, acaso si tienes el mismo color de ojos es que son parientes, entonces yo si tengo familia-sus ojos empezaron a brillar-.

Sasuke: no idiota no tienes mas familia-Naruto se puso todo deprimido-pero los ojos blancos solo los tienen los Hyuga, es igual que es Sharingan que le pertenece a los Uchiha.

* * *

Con Sakura.

Ino: ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que llevar?

Sakura: ten por seguro que tenemos que llevar nuestra ropa interior normal pero no la ropa exterior de niña.

Tenten: ¿podemos llevar el maquillaje?

Sakura: no-Hinata iba a hablar pero adivinando sus palabras le dijo-no Hinata tampoco pueden llevar perfumes.

Hinata: pero, ¿podemos llevar shampoo con aroma?

Sakura:-iba a protestar pero ella adoraba su shampoo con aroma a cerezos-no pues esos si los podemos llevar, yo misma no me encuentro sin el mío con olor a cerezos, jamás hemos usado shampoo sin aroma.

Ino: que bueno que eso si lo podemos llevar por que siempre uso el de olor a margaritas.

Tenten: y yo el de noche buena.

Hinata: si y yo uso el que tiene olor a orquídeas.

Sakura: pero si por alguna razón ellos se dan cuenta de que el que usamos es con aroma pongan el pretexto de que las niñas que queremos mucho desprenden esta aroma y oler a eso nos hace tener su imagen presente.

Ino: ye hemos acabado.

Sakura: se me olvidaba- saco unos candados y sus respectivas llaves-con esto podrán guardar su ropa interior bajo llave-ellas asintieron-.

Tenten: ya debemos de ir a visitar a Tsunade por que se nos hace tarde.

* * *

Con Tsunade.

Tsunade: "espero que no las hayan descubierto"-suspiro-.

3° Hokage: se te ve preocupada Tsunade.

Tsunade: es que tenía el mal presentimiento de que una rata vendría a visitarme.

3° Hokage: siempre tan arrogante.

Tsunade: no tanto como tu al subestimar el poder que pueden tener las mujeres.

3° Hokage: yo no las subestime por que después de todo no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para vencernos.

Tsunade: ni siquiera tu te tragas ese cuento, sabes muy bien que ese día dimos a luz y aun así mataron a muchos hombres y dejaron heridos a muchos más que días después murieron por la gravedad de sus heridas.

3° Hokage: dime Tsunade que se siente que hayas sido tan débil que tus amigas murieran y tú fuiste tan cobarde que no peleaste a su lado.

Tsunade:-sintió una opresión en su pecho y bajo la mirada- tú no sabes que fue lo que paso esa noche.

3° Hokage: lo que se es que ellas pelearon sin ti a su lado.

Sakura:-furiosa-y tú tuviste tanto miedo de ellas que ni siquiera te dignaste a pelear contra ellas, es mas eres tan poca cosa que ni siquiera tuviste las agallas para matarla.

Ino: valla Hokage, y se supone que es el mas fuerte de todos.

Tenten: si el es el mas fuerte entonces el niño de la esquina ya puede ser Hokage.

Hinata: no que va así hasta una niña de 3 años podría ser Hokage.

3° Hokage:-los regreso a ver y devolvió la vista hacia Tsunade que sonreía triunfante-yo que tu les enseñaría modales a esos niños.

Tsunade: que, te pesa que hasta unos niños puedan callarte con solo sus palabras-dijo irónicamente-.

3° Hokage: cuidado con lo que dices por que algo mala les pude pasar a tus hijas y a tus nuevos hijos de paso.

Tsunade: cuidado que te puedes morder la lengua.

3° Hokage: quedas advertida.

Tsunade: y tu ten en claro que la única razón por la que sigo aquí es por que no quiero que a ellas les pase nada porque si por mi fuera ya estaría libre después de todo con un simple dedo puedo destruir esta prisión de pacotilla.

3° Hokage: eso es imposible por que los mejores ninjas custodian el lugar y con cualquier ruido reaccionarían.

Tsunade:-miro a Sakura y a las demás-te aseguro que podría escapar y ustedes se darían cuenta cuando ya estuviera lejos junto con mi familia.

3° Hokage:-frunció el ceño en señal de enfado y se acerco a la rejilla-nadie, escucha nadie a podido escapar de aquí ni siquiera por una horas.

Se fue muy molesto por las indirectas que Tsunade le dijo y la intromisión de los "mocosos" que cuestionaron su fortaleza.

Sakura:-se acercaron a la celda de Tsunade-¿Por qué no te defendiste?-pregunto enojada pero al mismo tiempo preocupada-.

Hinata: Sakura-se preocupo por le que fuese avenir-.

Tsunade: porque el tiene razón…no en todo pero si en algo…yo no pelee a su lado esa noche por ser débil.

Sakura: ¡no seas tonta!, estabas débil por que tuvieron labor de parto y tú retrasaste el tuyo lo más que se pudo para ayudarlas a ellas y después creaste un clon para que te ayudara a ti, por eso gastaste mucho chakra y les cuatro estaban demasiado débiles por eso te dejaron a ti con nosotras porque tu las ayudaste,-comenzó a llorar-tu las pusiste a ellas antes que a ti…y eso no es ser débil, débil es no saber amar y marginar a los demás para que no vean sus temores, ellas no fueron débiles ellas fueron valientes porque dieron su vida para que nosotras la tuviéramos; ¡así que no me vengas con estupideces de que preferirías estar muerta junto a ellas por que sin ti nosotras estaríamos muy solas, antes de que nos dijeran que tu estabas con vida vivíamos un infierno estábamos hundidas en la soledad.

Ino:-la voz de Sakura se quebró en el momento en que dejo de hablar, y ellas estaban llorando con la misma intensidad que Sakura-Sakura tiene razón…no…no digas esas cosas por que sin ti no sabríamos que hacer.

Hinata:-abrazo a Sakura-sabemos que te sientes culpable de alguna forma por no haber peleado a su lado pero que hay de nosotras acaso quieres morir y dejarnos.

Tenten: después de todo eres la única familia que tenemos.

Tsunade: yo…-bajo la mirada-lo lamento mucho, pero no deben de depender de mi por que si algo me pasa ¿Qué es lo que harían?

Sakura: si algo te pasara tendría que ser algo natural como una enfermedad, estonces no habría nada que hacer pero tu eres la mejor medico que a existido y tendría la seguridad de que saldrías librada, solo no nos abandones no ahora que el sueño de las Kunoichis caídas esta tan cerca de hacerse realidad.

Tsunade: tiene razón, yo viviré para ver cumplido el sueño que sembramos años atrás y que hasta ahora eh visto que los frutos comienzan a madurar.

Ino: si no fuera por la reja ya estaríamos encima di ti abrasándote hasta asfixiarte.

Tsunade: entonces le debo una a esta reja por regalarme la oportunidad de respirar.

Todas: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Hinata: deberías habernos visto fue genial, Sakura fue la primea en pelear y su contrincante resulto un hablador diciendo que parecía una niña.

Tenten: si y Sakura se molesto y apareció detrás de el lo golpeo en la nuca y lo dejo inconciente.

Continuaron durante una media hora platicando de sus combates, pero se pusieron tensas al recordar que tendrían que compartir cuarto.

Tsunade: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por que se quedan calladas?, ¿que paso después de que acabaron los combates?

Sakura: mamá se nos complico la situación.

Tsunade: ¿Por qué?, acaso sospechan algo.

Sakura: no, no es eso, sino que…

Tsunade: sino que, ¿que?

Ino: es que…tenemos que compartir habitación.

Tsunade: bueno eso no es tan malo ya compartían habitación antes así que no hay problema.

Hinata: con un niño.

Tsunade: ¿Qué?-se paro de golpe-.

Sakura: y eso no es lo peor…a cada una le toco un niño diferente…y para colmo nos tocaron los niños que nos gustan.

Tsunade: hay no esto es un problema enorme nunca pensé que pasaría-se sentó de golpe-.

Tenten: si lo más difícil será que en la habitación solo hay un baño.

Tsunade: bueno ese no es problema si quieren pueden bañarse en el campo subterráneo esta bien equipado, pero aparte de eso ¿como son ellos?-dijo con una mirada picara-.

Ino: son unos bombones en todo el sentido.

Hinata:-se sonrojo-son muy apuestos.

Tenten: y que lo digas están como quieren.

Tsunade: y que dices tu Sakura ¿que te perecen?

Sakura: ¿es necesario que conteste? Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí-.

Tsunade: si es necesario que me contestes.

Sakura:-se puso aun mas roja-el que me toco a mi es como un ángel.

Tsunade: por fin vi como mis retoños se enamoraron, ya se habían tardado, pero díganme como se llaman.

Ino: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji y Sai.

Tsunade:-frunció el ceño-tengan cuidado con ellos.

Hinata: ¿Qué pasa por que tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos?

Tsunade: recuerdan a las mujeres que fueron asesinadas por sus esposos pertenecientes a los clanes-ellas asintieron-ellos son sus hijos.

Tenten: ya habíamos sospechado de uno de ellos pero no pensamos que todos estuvieran juntos.

Sakura: supongo que son como nosotras.

Ino: miren la hora nos tardemos más de lo que esperábamos, ya tenemos que irnos.

Hinata: supongo que ellos ya habrán instalado sus cosas.

Tsunade: y, ¿que harán pera ocultar su ropa intima?


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura: ya me encargue de eso, le pondremos candado a nuestras pertenencias mas intimas.

Tsunade: y ¿como se lo pondrán?

Sakura: en cuanto lleguemos se nos hará una entrega de una caja especial con una cerradura especial para candados y pues cada una de nosotras tiene uno.

Tsunade: como las pagaron.

Tenten: no las compramos, yo las hice y están divididas en tres compartimientos uno para la parte superior, otro para la inferior y el tercero es para guardar cosas pequeñas y de gran valor como nuestras cadenas.

Tsunade: pero jamás se despegan de ellas.

Ino: si es que son muy bellos.

Hinata: además es una forma de tenerte presente cuando no estas con nosotras y ahora para tenernos presentes las unas a las otras.

Sakura: si este collar nos trae grandes recuerdos fue tan solo hace unos mese que nos los diste.

Flash back.

Como era su costumbre fueron por Tsunade para sacarla y que les diera su entrenamiento rutinario, una vez que la sacaron fueron al campo lo más rápido posible pues al parecer les daría una sorpresa y no aguantaban las ganas de saber que era.

Tsunade: bien como pronto será su cumpleaños les daré el mismo obsequio que nos dieron cuando teníamos su edad-saco una caja de un mueble y se la dio a Sakura-ábrela-ordeno-.

Las cuatro: wow son…son hermosos-sus ojos fueron opacados por unos bellos collares de oro en forma de corazón-.

Tsunade: si los guardamos pensando en dárselos tres meses antes de su cumpleaños como nos los dieron a nosotras, pero falta algo ábranlos.

Sakura: están vacíos.

Tsunade: si, y lo que falta es que los llenemos con dos fotografías-se levanto y saco una cámara- y con esto los llenaremos.

Todas se pusieron enfrente de la cámara y Tsunade hizo un clon de sombra para que ella pudiese salir en la foto.

Tsunade clon: digan si

Todas: ¡si!-el flash se vio y ellas se levantaron corriendo para ver revelarse las fotos pero Tsunade las detuvo-

Tsunade:-desapareció el clon-esperen por si no se han dado cuenta el dije tiene dos espacios.

Hinata: es…es verdad.

Tenten: y, ¿que es lo que pondremos en el otro lado de este?

Tsunade: cada una de ustedes se tomara una foto individualmente.

Ino: y eso ¿Cómo para que?

Tsunade: para que aun cuando sean grandes nunca olviden como eran sus rostros.

Sakura: además así estaremos juntas aun cuando no lo estemos.

Cada una de ellas se tomo una foto y después con la ayuda de Tsunade las revelaron y las colocaron en los collares.

Fin del flash back.

Tsunade: son recuerdos muy bellos y únicos, pero que esperan vallan a dejar sus cosas a sus cuartos.

Hinata: ¿ya no entrenaremos contigo?

Tsunade: claro que si pero no hoy, hasta pasado mañana, así que no vengan, acostúmbrense a sus nuevos estudios y vean cuales son las horas que tienen libres para poder entrenar con migo.

Ino: pero si ya vamos a entrenar con un experto ¿para que entrenar más?

Tsunade: por que sus clanes están extintos y solo yo se cuales son las habilidades empleadas por ellos.

Tenten: pero, ¿aun existen ambus que yo no tengo parentesco con ellos?

Tsunade: si aun existen ambus pero así se llamaba un clan experto en armas sus ojos eran tan agudos que con un solo lanzamiento daban en el blanco y ellos ya no existen.

Sakura: ya vámonos que si no es posible que nos ganemos un buen regaño.

Todas: si-salieron corriendo pero no sin antes despedirse de su mamá-.

* * *

Con Sasuke.

Sasuke:-estaba sin camisa acostado mirando el techo-"no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a esa niña, vamos Sasuke no te estarás enamorando, apenas la viste una vez ni siquiera entablaron conversación" pero es que es tan bonita y segura de si misma todo un reto, ella es perfecta para mi-escucho como metían una llave y abrían la puerta-.

Sakura:-se despidió de sus amigas que se fueron a sus habitaciones-bien supongo que tarde o temprano tendría que entrar "vamos Sakura recuerda el estilo ninja de conducta #25, disimula"-metió la llave y abrió la puerta para encontrarse son un pelinegro sin camisa acostado en su cama-.

Sasuke:-vio de reojo a su compañero-"esos ojos son iguales a los de ella".

Sakura:-lo miro-Ho…hola soy Kurei-dijo mientras caminaba hacia su parte de la habitación y bajaba la maleta que cargaba en el hombro-.

Sasuke: hmp-dijo Sasuke-yo soy Sasuke.

Sakura: que vocabulario más extenso-dijo en un susurro para ella misma-.

Sasuke:-frunció el ceño al escuchar su comentario-te trajeron ese mueble, lo trajo un señor.

Sakura: si nos debía un favor-se volteo y le sonrío-gracias por recibirlo en mi ausencia-comenzó a sacar su nueva ropa a un mueble normal y después guardo la ropa interior en el mueble que le llevaron aparte, le puso el candado una vez que guardo todo-.

Sasuke: "¿Por qué le habrá puesto candado?, seguro que algo oculta este sujeto, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que sean cosas personales" hmp "será mejor que no me meta en sus asuntos".

Sakura: bien he acabado-tomo una mochila y metió una cambia de ropa en ella-saldré un rato "debo de bañarme y no me sentiré cómoda si lo hago aquí además las demás también irán al campo"-salio de la habitación dejando a Sasuke nuevamente con sus pensamientos-.

Sasuke: "¿Qué habrá sido lo que metió en esa mochila?", arrg, Sasuke deja de ser tan curioso.

* * *

Con Sakura.

Sakura: "no puedo negarlo es muy apuesto pero si es igual de arrogante como los demás tendré que darle su merecido"-estaba recargada en la puerta de la escuela esperando a las demás-.

Tenten:-fue la segunda en llegar-perdón por tardar es que tarde demasiado en tomar valor para entrar y para fortuna mía Neji estaba en la ducha y pude arreglar mis cosas sin sentirme observada.

Ino y Hinata:-aparecieron antes de que Sakura hablara-perdón por la tardanza-se disculparon las dos a unísono-.

Hinata: Naruto salio a comer cuando yo llegue así que no tuve problemas.

Ino: y Sai no estaba en el cuarto así que no recibí ningún interrogatorio.

Sakura:-hizo una mohín infantil en señal de molestia mientras empezaban a caminar juntas rumbo al campo subterráneo-ustedes tiene suerte de que no los vieron, yo en cambio lo vi acostado y sin camisa.

Tenten: lo que hubiera dado por ver a Neji saliendo de la ducha.

Hinata: Mm y yo que pensé que Ino era la urgida.

Ino: si yo soy la urgid… ¡oye!-grito frenética-yo no soy ninguna urgida.

Sakura: pues a veces demuestras lo contrario.

Tenten: es verdad pero no me refería a verlo desnudo sino ver que tan bien formado esta su torso, me carcome la duda, después de todo no he visto a un hombre sin camisa.

Hinata:-se sonrojo-yo tampoco.

Ino: entonces esa es una de las cosas buenas que sacaremos de esta situación aparte del entrenamiento.

Sakura: supongo que yo fui la primera de disfrutar esas ventajas.

Tenten: solo una cosa mas Sakura, ¿tiene buen cuerpo?

Llegaron al campo y se ducharon una por una mientras una se bañaba las demás seguían platicando de lo grandioso que era poder entrenar con ninjas de elite pero por las míseras habilidades que habían aprendido sus compañeros eran pocas.

Tenten: supongo que las técnicas que vimos no son las mejores en si, pero aun así son muy buenas y con un entrenamiento arduo pueden desarrollarse el máximo.

Hinata: aun así no se si fue buena idea lo de filtrarnos en la escuela, porque al fin y al cabo nuestros entrenamientos son mas avanzados que los de ellos.

Sakura: ¿es que aun no entienden el porque de nuestra invasión?-ellas negaron con la cabeza-es para demostrar que podemos superar a cualquiera siendo mujeres u hombres, esto no es para humillarlos solo para demostrar nuestro valor y que somos iguales.

Ino:-saliendo de la ducha ya cambiada y lista-pero lo de humillarlos no se esta cumpliendo.

Sakura: es que es un extra por nuestros esfuerzos además nosotras también necesitamos diversión.

Tenten: es verdad además un escarmiento no le hace mal a nadie.

Hinata: valla que si hemos platicado pues ya se hizo de noche-dijo mirando su reloj-ya son las nueve de la noche.

Ino: y ¿Qué se van a quedar a vivir aquí?

Sakura: es verdad debemos irnos y co suerte ellos ya estén dormidos.

Salieron de campo y se fueron de lo más contentas pues estaban bañadas y esperaban no recibir un interrogatorio al llegar.

* * *

Con Sakura en los pasillos de los cuartos.

Hinata: nos vemos tengo que dormir un rato.

Tenten: es verdad nos hemos tardado mas de lo necesario.

Ino: una hora para llegar fue mucho debimos haber corrido.

Sakura: ye déjense de quejar y descansen que no sabemos a que hora deberemos de despertar-cada una entro a su habitación y Sakura espero un minuto mas para entrar después de lo que había visto en la tarde era necesario tomar mucho valor-.

Entro sin ninguna complicación el parecer el estaba dormido y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Sasuke:-estaba despierto pues no había podido dormir y al escuchar la puerta abrirse fingió estarlo-"que horas son estas de llegar".

Sakura:-suspiro-esta dormido-bostezo-por lo menos no recibiré un regaño por su parte-dijo hablando en voz baja y sonriendo para si misma-.

Sasuke:-enojado por las múltiples catalogaciones de su compañero-"le daré un buen susto" te has tardado demasiado.

Sakura:-sintió recorrerle un escalofrío por toda la espalda al escuchar esa voz tan grave y se volteo para ver de donde provenía-"esta despierto"

Sasuke:-se sentó en la cama para verlo-adonde has ido que vienes con una ropa diferente y te has tardado demasiado-sonrío con arrogancia-.

Sakura:-"maldita sonrisa arrogante" si no te lo puedes imaginar tu por tu propia cuenta seria un desperdicio decírtelo "con esto pensara que yo estuve con alguien"-camino hacia su coma y se tiro rendida viendo al joven que estaba en la otra cama sentado viéndolo como si siguiera procesando la indirecta mandada-.

Sasuke: hmp "este tipo no pierde el tiempo con las mujeres".

Sakura:-sonrío triunfante-en vez de seguir imaginándote lo que hice mejor descansa-bostezo-que seguro tendremos un entrenamiento mañana-quedo completamente dormida-.

Sasuke: "el tiene razón debo de dormir"-se recostó nuevamente y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo-.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente.

Sakura:-sintió los rayos del sol en su cara y un fuerte golpe se escucho en la puerta haciendo que ella y Sasuke se levantaran de golpe-¿Qué a sido eso?

Sasuke: no lo se pero será mejor que vallamos a ver-se salieron de sus camas y caminaron hacia la puerta-.

Sakura:-tomo el mando de la situación y abrió la puerta, salio de la habitación y observo que todos los demás estaban afuera-esto es extraño-salio completamente del cuarto junto con Sasuke y al momento de cerrar la puerta descubrió el por que del ruido tan repentino-.

Sasuke:-quito el kunai clavado en la puerta y sostuvo la nota que había-con esfuerzo, sudor y lagrimas son regados los pastizales y tras un tiempo son forjados cuerpos y almas-leyó en voz alta lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara Kurei-.

Sakura: dame la nota-la volvió a leer-.

Sasuke: ¿Qué crees que sea?

Sakura: cámbiate tenemos que irnos.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: solo cámbiate-ordeno ya perdiendo la paciencia-.

Sasuke: bien-se metió al cuarto-

Sakura:-se acerco a las demás-esto es un acertijo-dijo rápido y cortante-.

Hinata: pero, ¿Por qué nos dieron uno por cuarto?

Sakura: es más que obvio.

Ino: talvez para ti lo sea pero para nosotras no lo es.

Tenten: es verdad además tu siempre eras la que descifraba los códigos y acertijos que nos daba Tsunade.

Sakura: no fue casualidad que nos pusieran en grupos de dos eso es para ver que tan buen trabajo equipo podemos hacer, el numero de habitación es esencial para descubrir lo que no quieren decir, pero nos han dado diferentes acertijos por que a cada equipo le toca diferente punto de encuentro.

Hinata: ya entendí son los campos de entrenamiento que existen en Konoha.

Sakura: exacto yo tengo que irme al campo #1, Hinata al #2, Tenten al #3 e Ino al #4.

Ino: te debemos una amiga, debemos irnos.

Sakura: ya se disponían a marcharse pero Sakura hablo- no me deben una me deben un montón-dijo mientras se volteaba y les sonreía a sus compañeras-.

Tenten: ella siempre nos quita la tensión de encima-.

Hinata: si y por eso es nuestra líder en lo que hacemos.

Ino: aunque me duela decirlo, sin ella estaríamos perdidas-ellas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a reunir con sus compañeros-.

Sasuke:-termino de vestirse y salio del cuarto, una vez afuera vio a Kurei hablando con sus amigos-"espero no les haya ayudado en lo más mínimo".

Sakura:-llego al lado de Sasuke que la esperaba-vámonos-se dispuso a caminar paro la sujetaron fuertemente del brazo-.

Sasuke:-tomo del brazo a Kurei-mas te vale que no les hayas ayudado.

Sakura:-forcejeo y se libró del agarre-tu no eres quien para decirme que es lo que puedo hacer y no con lo que yo se.

Sasuke: si les ayudaste, les as dado pistas de lo que deben de hacer y eso no es bueno para nosotros además es contra las reglas ayudar al equipo contrario y los que no siguen las reglas son escoria-sonrío triunfante-.

Sakura:-furiosa-es verdad los que no siguen las reglas son escoria, pero los que dejan a un camarada atrás por seguir las reglas son peor que escoria-Sasuke borro la sonrisa de su rostro y Sakura comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás-¿Qué esperas? Muévete que dudo que sepas a que lugar tenemos que ir.

Sasuke:-frenético-"este sujeto es un idiota y aun así me la sigue recordando a ella" hmp-comenzó a caminar detrás de el-.

Tras un rato de correr para llegar al punto de encuentro divisaron a un sujeto de cabello blanco recargado en un árbol leyendo un libro para adultos.

* * *

Con Kakashi.

Kakashi: supongo que serán como los anteriores y no pasaran mi examen, es mas estoy seguro de que ni siquiera descubrieron el acertijo de las habitaciones, después de todo este año se les han dado solo dos pistas y demasiado difíciles de relacionarse-escucho un ruido proveniente de unos arbusto enfrente de el-.

Sakura: hemos llegado.

Sasuke: con que el campo de entrenamiento #1 era nuestro punto de encuentro-saltaron unos arbustos para quedar frete a frente con un sujeto de cabellos plateados-.

Kakashi: Mm veo que este año tenemos mejores candidatos, pudieron resolver el acertijo.

Sakura: con solo leer la nota supe se inmediato de lo que se trataba el numero de habitaciones y la adivinanza.

Kakashi: "y yo que pensé que Sasuke era el que lo había descifrado" y que tal tú Sasuke, cuanto tardaste en darte cuenta.

Sasuke:-bufo molesto-hmp.

Sakura:-se burlo por lo bajo dejando escapar una que otra carcajada-el se dio cuenta una vez que llegamos-dijo en un susurro-.

Kakashi: valla no me esperaba ese resultado del mejor estudiante de la academia.

Sakura:-no aguanto más la risa y exploto riendo a carcajadas en frente de los dos hombres presentes-eso es imposible ja, ja, ese acertijo era ja, ja un juego de niños-dijo mientras limpiaba la lagrima que salía de uno de sus orbes color jade-si el es el mejor de la academia no me imagino como estarán los otros.

Sasuke: por lo menos yo no revelo información a otros equipos-dijo ya molesto por las constantes burlas-.

Sakura:-se puso roja de la furia que la consumía-"a no esto no se queda así…no Sakura tranquilízate no pierdas la cabeza por un engreído como el-respiro profundo y se tranquilizo-.

Kakashi: "tiene muy buen control de sus emociones yo en este momento ya estaría encima de el"

Sakura: y como sabes que yo los ayude además ni siquiera estabas cerca para escuchar la conversación.

Sasuke: ¿entonces de que hablaban?

Sakura:-desvío la mirada fingiendo sonrojarse por lo que diría-de la reunión que tendremos esta noche con algunas jovencitas es por eso que llegue tarde anoche.

Sasuke: aun así no me explico como llegaste con una ropa diferente ala con la que te fuiste.

Kakashi: no perdéis el tiempo por lo que veo, pero basta de hablar de esas cosas que empieza su examen.

Sakura: ¿de que examen habla?

Kakashi: para resumirlo, si logran quitarme los cascabeles pasaran a hacer su entrenamiento ninja pero si no lo hacen regresaran a la academia-activo su Sharingan, coloco un reloj en un poste- tiene hasta el medio día.

Dicho y echo Kakashi desapareció de la vista de los dos jóvenes, dejándolos despistados y un poco aturdidos.

Sasuke: ¿Qué hacemos ahora genio?

Sakura: nada-dijo sin más ni menos-

Sasuke: de que hablas se acaba de ir tenemos que buscarlo ahora que sigue cerca.

Sakura: ese sujeto se ha ido desde que llegamos "esta escondido bajo tierra, espero que me perdonen por lo que voy a hacer".

Sasuke: "maldición no me di cuenta de su ausencia" entonces con más razón tenemos que movilizarnos así que mu.…

Sakura: no seas impaciente y ponte en posición de batalla, quédate detrás de mi-dio dos pasos delante de Sasuke-esto es por tramposo-concentro chakra en su puño, se agacho y sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo golpeo el piso-Sasuke prepara shurikens y kunais.

Sasuke:-se sorprendió el desastre que causo con tan solo tocar el piso-que es este sujeto-vio que Kakashi salio del piso volando y preparo sus armas como le dijo Kurei-de aquí no te escapas-lanzo las armas.

Kakashi:-estaba escondido bajo tierra y de repente sintió como todo se levantaba y su vista se nublaba por los trozos de árboles y roca partidos-¿pero que?-sus ropas fueron rasgadas por shurikens y kunais que lo atraparon contra un árbol-.

* * *

Con Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto vamos que no debemos perder tiempo.

Naruto: es que tú vas demasiado rápido que no puedes ir más lento Hitaru.

Hinata: es que ya voy lento-se detuvo frente al campo de entrenamiento # 2-hemos llegado.

Gemma: bien supongo que este año son mejores.

Naruto: y que lo digas yo serré Hokage algún día deberás.

Hinata:-lo regreso a ver y sonrió-"si lo conoces no es tan malo"

Gemma: bueno si quieren pasar tiene que quitarme los cascabeles.

Naruto: esto será muy fácil, pero para que debemos quitártelos.

Hinata:-frunció el ceño-"esto no es bueno, pero tengo que seguir el juego"-creo un clon sin que nadie se diera cuenta-.

Gemma: bueno es para ver quienes son lo suficiente mente buenos para ser chunin y quienes no, como ya les explique tienen que quitármelos o regresaran a la academia-desapareció en una nube de humo-.

Naruto: no yo no quiero irme de regreso a la academia-se disponía a salir corriendo pero Hinata lo detuvo-por que me detienes Hitaru debemos darnos prisa.

Hinata: tranquilo ya e mandado un clon que nos dirá su ubicación en cuanto lo encuentre.

Naruto: pero si acaba de irse si nos damos prisa lo encontraremos nosotros.

Hinata:-suspiro-"supongo que es un poco despistado" el se fue antes de empezar a explicarte y dejo un clon para despistarnos.

Naruto: baya que buen ojo.

Hinata:-se sonrojo ante el halago-se es de familia.

Naruto: hey Hitaru estas bien, estas rojo.

Hinata: si estoy bien…-su clon le indico en que rumbos se encontraba-debemos irnos ya se donde esta.

Naruto:-asintió y salieron saltando de rama en rama-crees que es fuerte.

Hinata: confió en que nuestras habilidades son mejores-se detuvieron una vez que vieron a un Hitaru peleando-.

Naruto: "ellos tenían razón ese estilo de pelea es de un Hyuga"

Hinata: "chicas perdónenme por lo que estoy haciendo es solo que no tenia otra opción"-salto y su clon desapareció, empezó a golpear los pintos de chakra con el Byakugan activado-.

Naruto: esto es fuera de lo normal pero se enteraran los demás-dijo en un susurro para que Hitaru no escuchara-.


	8. Chapter 8

Con Tenten.

Tenten: ya casi llegamos.

Neji: pero adonde vamos.

Tenten: ya lo veras-paro en seco-.

Neji: pero si es el campo # 3

Tenten: si y ahí esta el que nos ah citado aquí-dijo señalando a un sujeto de peinado ridículo y traja verde-.

Guy: bien su llama de la juventud no se ha apagado-dijo mientas hacia una pose ridícula-.

Neji: esto es una broma verdad.

Guy: claro que no ustedes tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles y tiene hasta medio día para hacerlo.

Neji y como para que.

Guy: se los explicar pero su tiempo ya empezó a correr, es para ver quienes son aptos para ser chunin y quienes no y los que o regresaran a la academia Ninja y la pelea empieza ahora

Tenten:-saco ocho kunais y los lanzo en el momento que Guy desapareció en una nube de humo.

Neji: que te pasa el ya se ha ido-vio que antes de que los kunais traspasaran la nube de humo un pie salía de esta y se regresaba nuevamente adentro de ella-"espero no lo haya matado"

Tenten: en cuanto se disperse el humo quiero que lo golpees en sus puntos de chakra para que no se mueva y le quitemos los cascabeles-dijo como si fuera de lo mas norma que el supiera golpear esos puntos-.

Neji: "esto esta mal no me e dado cuenta de que se fue"-miro expectante el suceso-"como es que sabe que tengo esa habilidad…lo sabia ese compañero suyo si es un Hyuga"

Tenten: perdónenme por lo que hice en serio lo lamento".

Con Ino.

Ino: como lo suponía nos esperaban.

Sai: valla nunca pese que se acertijo se tratara de esto-dijo mirando el campo # 4-.

Ino: no todo es como lo pensamos, y las cosas no siempre son lo que creemos que son.

Asuma: bien ya que llegaron empecemos con el ejercicio, tendrán que quitarme los cascabeles antes del medio día.

Sai: y para que hacerlo.

Ino:-contrajo el rostro-"esto no es bueno, pero disimula"

Asuma: bueno eso es simple, si no logran quitármelos los regresare a la academia, su tiempo empieza ahora-desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sai: vamos por el que se nos ha escapado-se dispuso a correr pero Ino se le interpuso en el camino-.

Ino: detente el se fue cuando le preguntaste ahora la cuestión es, en donde esta.

Sai: "no es normal que no detecte cuando alguien se va" vámonos tenemos que buscarlo.

Ino:-moraba por todos lados agudizando sus sentidos para poder encontrarlo y paro una vez que detecto su chakra-Sai cuando yo pierda el conocimiento detén mi caída, te lo agradecería mucho.

Sai: ¿de que diablos hablas Ikoru si estas en perfecto estado?

Ino:-se puso frente a Sai e hizo su técnica de transferencia de mente-ahora-dijo mientras desvanecía-.

Asuma:-había salido de entre unos arbustos con cuchillas en los brazos dispuesto en acabar con Sai-no se distraigan-pero Ino se interpuso e hizo si técnica-.

Sai:-tomo el cuerpo de Ikoru y lo coloco suavemente en el piso-¿que es lo que pasa aquí?

Ino (en el cuerpo de Asuma): "perdónenme por lo que estoy haciendo"-tomo los cascabeles que estaban amarrados a un costado y se los lanzo a Sai-esta es una técnica única y consiste en apoderarme del cuerpo de mi oponente pero es la fase más baja por que puedo hacer más que eso, pero esta fase es un arma de doble filo.

Sai: y que pasa con la mente de la persona.

Ino: queda prisionera a mi voluntad pero si tiene un espíritu de batalla fuerte puede expulsarme.

Sai: y ¿Por qué es un arma de doble filo?

Ino (en el cuerpo de Asuma): ya te he dicho demasiado aun cuando no debía así que resérvate tus preguntas y disfruta el que no regresaras a la academia.

Sai: y que, ¿no vas a salir de el?

Ino (en el cuerpo de Asuma):-hizo un símbolo de transferencia apuntando a su cuerpo-bien supongo que hay que terminar esto.

Sai: "esta habilidad no es normal de eso estoy seguro"-vio que Ikoru se empezaba a levantar y Asuma caía desmallado al piso-.

Ino:-se levanto y se encamino hacia Sai y le extendió la mano-dame mi cascabel-pidió o mas bien ordeno-.

Sai:-le dio uno de los cascabeles pero le molesto la forma en que se lo pidió-alzado-dijo en un susurro mientras se daba la vuelta.

Ino:-lo escucho perfectamente-"tengo que actuar así pero solo lo are cuando este disfrazada, después de todo esta no soy yo" hmp inútil-dijo directamente para que este la escuchara-.

Sai:-controlo la furia inmensa que tenia para no lanzarse encima de el pero a causa de eso le apareció un tic en el ojo-cuando despertara Asuma-pregunto casi fuera de sus cabales-.

Ino: como es un jounin lo mas seguro es que despertara en una hora o en unos minutos dependiendo de la fuerza que este tenga, lo mejor será irnos y dejarlo aquí, después de todo es temprano y quiero desayunar.

Sai: "tiene razón yo tampoco he comido nada"

Ino:-se sonrojo ante la proposición que iba a hacer-oye Sai-dijo captando la atención de este-¿quieres que te invite algo de comen?-se volteo para que Sai no viera su rostro que había cambiando a un rojo escarlata-.

Sai:-comenzó a sospechar-"Mm este sujeto trama algo, haber recordemos primero se muestra indiferente, luego engreído y pesado y ahora es amable" no, no tengo hambre-su estomago rugió fuerte mente, tanto que Ino se dio cuenta y lo miro acusadoramente-.

Ino: si se nota que no tienes nada de hambre, pero bueno en fin sino quieres comer un rico tazón se ramen calientito yo entiendo-comenzó a caminar rumbo al restaurante-.

Sai:-se arrepintió totalmente el haber rechazado la oferta que le había echo Ikoru-bi. ...bien iré pero tú pagas-dijo alcanzándolo y poniéndose a la par de el-.

Ino: que acaso cuando le invitas algo a alguien no tienes que pagar-dijo Ino al momento que regreso a ver a Sai-.

Sai: si supongo que si.

Continuaron avanzando sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Con Sakura.

Sasuke: es impresionante pudo idear la forma exacta para acorralarlo sin problema alguno-dijo susurrando para que ella no escuchara-.

Sakura: es una habilidad nata no lo puedo evitar el plan simplemente se dibuja en mi cabeza en cuestión de segundos-dijo secamente, camino hacia el árbol en donde se encontraba Kakashi y tomo los cascabeles-.

Sasuke: "tiene muy buen oído y percepción por lo que veo", que demonios les enseñan en Suna.

Sakura:-regreso adonde estaba Sasuke y le lanzo un cascabel-ya cumplimos con el examen así que cuales son nuestras calificaciones-dijo mirando a Kakashi una vez que llego al lado de Sasuke-.

Kakashi:-no podía zafarse del agarre de las armas de Sasuke-pues como me han derrotado tan rápido supongo que han pasado la prueba ahora solo quiero que me saquen de aquí.

Sasuke: no lo creo, algo me dice que te quedaras ahí todo el día amen que…

Kakashi: amenos que, ¿que?

Sakura: que planea-susurro al viento-.

Sasuke: amenos que nos invites a comer ramen.

Kakashi:-le dolió la cartera-esta bien-acepto dándose por vencido por que era mejor eso a quedarse todo el santo día atrapado después de todo no pasaban de las 7 de la mañana es mas ni siquiera eran las 7-.

Sakura:-salto de alegría-bien ya tenemos que desayunar, "esperen sino fuera por Kakashi esto seria una cita"-se sonrojo ante lo pensado-.

Sasuke:-le pareció raro que saltara de felicidad pero aun mas raro que se sonrojara sin motivo aparente-"este tío esta lleno de sorpresas".

Liberaron a Kakashi y los tres se fueron al puesto de ramen sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Con Hinata.

Gemma:-estaba tirado en el piso inmóvil por los golpes de Hinata-esto, esto es imposible ¿co…como puede hacer eso?

Hinata:-tomo los cascabeles y le dio uno a Naruto-supongo que hemos pasado el examen.

Gemma:-sonrío satisfecho-si, si han pasado-cayo al piso desmayado.

Naruto: "si ahora tengo un pretexto para ir a comer ramen" oye Hitaru quieres ir a comer ramen yo invito después de todo hay que celebrar nuestro triunfo.

Hinata: claro que si na. …Naruto-contesto un tanto nerviosa después de todo quien no lo estaría si esta con un ángel rubio-.

Salieron los dos juntos directo al puesto de remen.

Con Tenten.

Tenten:-estaba viendo como Neji tomaba los cascabeles que tenia Gay el pobre estaba ensartado en el árbol y para colmo Neji había golpeado muchos de sus puntos de chakra y estaba inmovilizado-.

Neji:-tomo los cascabeles y camino para llegar al lado de Kishimaru-toma-dijo extendiendo su brazo para que agarrara el cascabel-.

Tenten:-lo tomo y miro a Neji directamente a los ojos-gracias dijo quedando embelesada co esa mirada profunda y cautivarte-.

Neji:-la miro a los ojos y recordó al grupo de niñas que se encontraron el día anterior y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro-oye por, por que no vamos a desayunar un buen tazón de ramen dijo despejando su mente de aquellas imágenes-.

Tenten:-saliendo de su pequeño trance-si claro.

Como todos lo demás se dirigieron rápidamente al puesto de ramen-.

En el restaurante.

Ya habían llegado todos y se sorprendieron de que todos tuvieran la misma idea sobre el mismo restauran lo cual Naruto recalco como una coincidencia de amistad que según el solo los que están destinados a ser buenos amigos lo cual los hizo reír pero al final todos dijeron que eso podría ser cierto.

Ya todos habían terminado de come el único que estaba desanimado era Kakashi por que tendría que pagar algo que el no había comido y se arrimo a una esquina en donde podía deprimirse sin ser molestado.

Naruto:-maléficamente recordó que Hitaru había peleado como un Hyuga y decidió comentarlo para que no pudiera evitar ninguna pregunta-oye Neji al parecer no eres el único Hyuga-las cuatro dejaron de reír y cambiaron su expresión a una de preocupación, los demás solo voltearon a ver a Naruto expectantes-por que Hitaru demostró sus habilidades en el campo de entrenamiento.

Neji: "lo sabia el es un Hyuga", veo que si tengo familia-dijo regresando a ver a Hitaru-.

Sai: que bien guardado se lo tenían eh.

Sasuke: esa es una gran novedad no sabia que procedías de un buen clan, pero dinos ¿por que no nos dijiste?, su pongo que al ver a Neji debiste haber sospechado que tenias mas familia, ¿no es así?

Hinata:-estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer todos la miraban acusadoramente y sabia que Sakura la mataría después por ser tan descuidada-yo…no…yo eh-comenzó a balbucear por que por su mente no pasaba ninguna escusa-.

Sakura:-estaba pálida al que todas las demás pero no podía dejar a Hinata en esa situación después de todo ella cometió el mismo error de mostrar sus habilidades-nosotros no sabemos nada del clan Hyuga-dijo dejando a Hinata aliviada por que sabia que ella se encargaría de todo-.

Ino:-había permanecido callada el igual que Tenten por que ella tenia cola que le pisasen así que decidió no meterse ni regañar con la mirada a Hinata-"esto se pone feo".

Tenten:-estaba al igual que Ino-ella tiene razón no sabemos nada de los clanes de Konoha.

Naruto: y ¿por que controlaba bien las habilidades que son propias de los Hyugas?

Sakura:-se relajo-por que así nos entrenaron.

Sasuke: ¿Qué acaso o es obvio por el apellido de el?

Sakura: los cuatro somos huérfanos-hubo un silencio por parte de los cuatro niños ya ninguno quería contestar por que la tristeza se asomo por el rostro de las cuatro niñas-.

Neji: lo lamentamos…pero nosotros también lo somos y no tenemos a nadie en el mundo.

Ino: eso es lamentable pero nosotros si tenemos a alguien.

Hinata: es verdad tenemos a una tía y a cuatro primas.

Sakura: si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos.

Pagaron su cuenta y salieron del lugar dejando a los 4 jóvenes hablando de quien sabe que cosa.

En el camino discutieron sobre la demostración de sus técnicas pero todas sabían que no podían reclamar nada por que todas habían echo lo mismo.

Sakura:-llegaron a sus habitaciones y entraron sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra-demonios cometimos un grave error y no hay vuelta atrás, piensa Sakura tu siempre puedes solucionar todas estas cosas…demonios no puedo encontrar la solución a esta problema no hay solución para esto.

Sasuke: siempre hay alguna solución no importa el problema-estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta pero solo escucho lo ultimo que ella dijo-.

Sakura:-estaba tan distraída que no de no se dio cuenta de su presencia en ningún momento-no deberías escuchar lo que otras personas dicen.

Sasuke: hmp solo lo escuche por casualidad además lo que tu dices no es verdad siempre hay una solución para todo.

Sakura: no para esto-tapo su rostro con sus manos tratando de recuperarse de su sorpresa-.

Sasuke: como te dije todo tiene solu…

Sakura: te he dicho que esto no tiene solución que acaso eres sordo.

Sasuke: pues si me dices talvez te pueda ayudar.

Sakura: te aseguro que no puedes ayudarme por que es personal.

Sasuke: nada pierdes con intentar.

Sakura: pierdo más de lo que te imaginas si te lo dijera.

Sasuke: pierdes muchísimo más cuando no intentas nada-camino hacia su cama y cerro la puerta, se quito la camisa y la aventó al piso dejando descubierto su torso bien formado-.

Sakura:-vio que se quitaba la camisa y se sonrojo pero aparto la mirada rápidamente cuando el se la quito con totalidad-eso y tu no lo sabes.

Sasuke: "es mas difícil sacarle información a este tipo no confía en nadie" acaso no confías en nadie como para no contarlo.

Sakura: solo confío en mí y en mis amigos-dijo secamente.

Sasuke: entonces yo quiero ser tu nuevo amigo.

Sakura: Sasuke que acaso no te rindes nunca.

Sasuke: no cuando quiero algo lo obtengo a toda costa.

Sakura: esa es una muy buena razón como para no contarte nada.

Sasuke: como quieras yo solo quería ayudarte pero bueno aun terco es difícil hacerlo entender.

Sakura:-bostezo-y a un arrogante es mas difícil hacerlo humilde-dijo en susurro muy bien audible como para que el lo escuchara bien.

Sasuke: eres un…

Sakura: si, si ya duérmete-se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo, y Sasuke le acompaño en su sueño.

Una semana antes de la graduación final…


End file.
